Dino Thunder: Ranger Transform au
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: Long before the Machine Empire there where others fighting for human civilization and his name was Zordon. However, can his granddaughter learned of her pass to help guide the rangers as they face off with King Zod the ruler of the Decepticons? Stay tune to find out


Dino Thunder: Ranger Transform: Power Ranger & Transformers fanfiction

Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers and transformers Michael Bay and Disney does but I do own the plot, Recker and Decker Millington, and Ms. Lisa

Rated T: for bullying, sex, and language as well as violence.

Setting: Reefside California with the concept of it being different only thing is different is the plot and town

Prologue

You could hear the sound of lightning and thunder in the air as you can tell it's fall. You can tell because the leaves have already begin to change its color and the leaves had started to fall from the trees. It was pleasant out; not to cold and not too hot but just pleasant. For the town of Reefside, California people had gotten use to this kind of weather except for one particular person. She hated the sound of lightning and thunder because it scared her and it's how her grandparents died two years ago. You can tell she has changed over the school year but only one person knew her secret and about her home life. She kept so much balled up inside and being bully by the high-school bullies didn't make her school year fun in fact she hated going to school but she needed to pass her college classes and then she will have a doctorate degree in criminal justice but the one thing she holds dear to her heart is having a doctorate degree in engineering. Kira Channing Piper Ford wasn't just your average teenage girl with attitude, Kira was beyond Albert Einstein level of smart. However, what people don't know is the 19 year old was just an intern at Reefside High-school when she became a ranger last year.

She knew her first day back in the halls of Reefside High wasn't going to go well as she looks down at her shoes, her mind somewhere then school. What she wanted was to be invisible. But, she knew it could happen thanks to a certain member of her team. She felt like a small child when it came to being bully by Recker and Decker Millington Reefside high school bullies and they made her life living hell. She could count how many times she was push by Decker or name called by Decker. The bullying didn't slack up it got worst and it started to show on Kira, she was afraid to be around people now and now she felt insecure about herself. Kira hated school, school to Kira was her worst nightmare. She kept telling herself that this is for her doctorate degree. However, she hated to walk down the halls by herself because of Recker and Decker Millington. Kira couldn't wait for the bell to end so she can escape from them. She felt scared and she felt like dying inside who would have thought being smart would cause so much pain inside that it hurt. Her own principal said she wasn't college material however, only if she knew the truth she wouldn't judge Kira use to think. It made her heart jump just by thinking back on that day when she met the new principle. Kira plunder over the fact that her principal judge her before even knowing her or before reading her file. What made it worst her teachers mostly acknowledged her existence because she was smart, smarter than Ethan. Ethan, on the other hands is computer and technology smart. Kira, on the other hand is smart like Albert Einstein and good with computers even maybe better than Hayla and Ethan put together because she's good at building things with her hands. Kira was brought out of her thoughts when the final bell rung for the day as she exist the classroom door. Kira didn't look where she was going as she ran straight into Recker as she felt herself being thrown into the lockers by Decker and his hand ready to punch her. Kira wasn't the type to allow her teammates to help her at all or to intervene in her problems or her life. Kira is very private about her home life. Kira father died right after she was born so they say. Kira use think maybe one day her dad would come in save her from the evil bullies but he never did as Kira felt his hand connect to her face as she held her hand to her face. In that moment Kira had enough she kneel Recker into the private area. He pushed her hard into the lockers as Conner and Ethan round the Connor as they heard the commotion. What Connor and Ethan didn't know was within those moments they best friend was raped by Recker Millington. Connor and Ethan pick up their speed before Ethan could get to Kira Connor slammed Recker into the lockers in Ethan checked on Kira.

"Let me go McKnight before I break your face in the wall."Said Recker as the teachers came running down the hall in Ethan tried to help Kira control the bleeding.

"No! You hurt my friend you answer to me. Leave her alone Recker. She hasn't done anything to you. All you do is bully her and enough is enough. Leave her alone." Connor said as he push Recker into the lockers as the teacher separates them.

"The principal office now! Ms. Lisa can you attend to Miss. Ford?" Mr. Hunter asks as Ms. Lisa starts to help Kira with the bleeding as Mr. Hunter escort Recker and Connor to the principal office. Principal Randall came out her office to address the two boys as Mr. Hunter explain what happen.

"Well! What do you have to say for yourself? Hold it Connor, Recker you may leave Connor you suspended and off the soccer team. Do I make myself clear,?" She yelled as Mr. Hunter look at Connor he didn't even let her finish he was so pissed off that he walk out the principal office as Mr. Hunter started talking.

"Are you out of your mind? Connor didn't throw the first punch Recker and Decker Millington been bullying these kids all year especially Kira Ford one of the brightest and well educate student we have here besides Ethan James. She was the one he was defending he push her into the locker and a fight broke out. I told you this in you suspended Connor McKnight." He yelled at the Principal as he look at her for an answer.

"Connor McKnight is a troubled maker delinquent all he cares about is soccer and Miss. Ford is hardly Reefside material or college material at all. She's suspended as well. She really doesn't belong in this school." Yelled Principal Randall as Mr. Hunter eyes went wide of what he just heard the Principal say about her students especially Kira Ford and Connor McKnight.

"Are you out of your mind? Kira Ford has every right to be at Reefside High, she's a gifted student who doesn't deserve to be pick on by Recker and Decker Millington. I'm taking this up with the board to see that you get remove. Where I get my education from we wasn't taught too down our students but to encouragement them all you do is tear these kids down." Mr. Hunter yells as neither one of them saw Kira standing there with Ms. Lisa and Ethan as tears form into her eyes.

"You have no right to talk to me that way Mr. Hunter this is my school and my decision is final. I hardly doubt you went to a decent college anyway. Now! Get out of my office and take them with you." Principal Randall yells as she set down at the desk. Mr. Hunter straightened up his tie and look at her.

"I'll go but this isn't over and by the way I graduated from Spelman with three degrees and it's Dr. Hunter to you." Hunter says as he escorts the teenagers out the office he gives Kira some tissue.

"Hunter can she really do that? Can she really suspended these kids like that? Ms. Lisa says as she gives Kira her phone to call her mom. Kira was so shaken up by the turns of events that she begins to hyperventilate. Mr. Hunter and Ms. Lisa tried calming her down as Ethan talk to Mrs. Ford Kira's mom.

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Ford she's shaken up pretty bad and hyperventilating. Mr. Hunter and Ms. Lisa is trying to calm her down. Her face and lip is bruise pretty bad." Ethan told her as he heard Mrs. Ford yelling and swearing through the phone.

"I'll be there in five minutes stay with my baby girl please Ethan?" Mrs. Ford said as Ethan told her he wasn't leaving. Ethan and Mrs. Ford ended the phone call as Ms. Lisa and Mr. Hunter tried calming Kira down

#####################################################################

Dino Lab

Connor McKnight came through the door slamming it shut hard as he started to punch on the boxing bag as he never noticing Dr. O, Haley and Tommy guest. Tommy could look in tell something was wrong with Connor by the way he was punching and kicking the boxing bag. Tommy went to say something but stop when Connor sent a flying kick to the bag causing it to brake in hit the floor. Ethan text Connor concerned for him and Connor stood there looking at the punching bag on the floor. He took his phone out his pocket as Ethan name came up on screen. Connor read Ethan message. Connor took his hand in ball it up in through a punch at the wall as Haley jump she never saw Connor this anger before..

"Connor!" Haley said as Connor through a look at Haley and Haley didn't say anything else. Connor just left.

"What the hell was that? Tommy that wasn't Connor?" Haley said as Tommy got a text message from one of the teachers at school. It was a video of Kira and Recker Millington fighting. He nearly through his phone.

"I think I know way Kira was being picked on and bully by Recker and Decker our High school bullies. The fight escalated pretty bad hold there's a text from Ethan." Tommy said as he look at the text Tommy couldn't really believe what he was reading as his phone started to ring as he answer it immediately.

"Dr. O this me Ethan have you seen Connor I am worry? It's pretty bad Dr. O. Kira was hurt pretty bad by Recker. She has a swallow face, a bust it lip, and she's sore from being thrown against the lockers. Mr. Hunter went ham on Principal Randall and Mrs. Ford slammed Principal Randall into the wall after Mr. Hunter told Mrs. Ford what happen in after she said Kira wasn't college material and she doesn't belong at Reefside. She suspended Kira and Connor but she didn't suspend Recker Millington. Dr. O it was a mess in here. Kira face is pretty bad I just thought you should know if you see Connor beware of his wrath." Ethan said as Tommy turn to Haley as Haley heard Ethan. Haley grabbed her purse off the desk before Tommy could say anything.

"Damn it! Ethan he was just here in gone. He was really pissed off in now I know why. I gotta go fine Haley before she does something stupid." Tommy Oliver said as he look to his best friend.

"Don't worry about it she's here at the hospital she must have broke every law that there is she's speeding in now in she's not very happy. Stay there Dr. O I will keep you post it. But right now it's a lot going on and by the way do you know a Hunter Bradley? He's our scientists teacher until you get better. He looks you know what I can't say but you get my drift." Ethan say as Haley calls Ethan name signal him to come on in to the hospital.

"Go ahead Ethan I will answer your question later keep Haley calm if anything happens to you kids anymore she will flip." Tommy sad as Ethan nods his head. Tommy didn't need to know what what Ethan was doing because he knew he was nodding his head. Tommy and Ethan ended the phone call in he sign heavy.

"Is it that bad?" He ask him as Tommy tried walking back to his couch. The last thing he wanted to do is piss off an mad Haley and the kids sometimes he had to wonder who is the adult and who is the students.

"Yeah Jason it bad and ouch. " Tommy yells as he fell onto the couch. Jason help him sit up before he set down.

"A month out of school in chaos is among the school. Principal Randall shouldn't be in the field she is in when she talks bad and disrespected her teachers and students especially Kira one of Reefside finest. She's smart, she's sweet, caring, lovable, but she won't take up for herself. I promise Jase she puts me in the mind of Billy and it's scary. I find myself doing a double take . I can't believe he's gone, no sign of him. Did they try looking for him?" Tommy ask as he signs heavily thinking about his best friend and Kira.

"I know what you mean Tommy we can't give up and I am not giving up on Billy. Billy is out there somewhere in we are going to find him just like you going to get through this with yourself and Kira's situation. We gonna get through this together." Jason says as Tommy begins to cough real loud as he tried to control his breathing.

Author Notes: so there you have the first part of the story. I hope you like and I am sorry about the Recker and Decker hitting Kira. We all knew Kira as a rebel in the show in my fanfiction Kira is a shy smart nerd and won't stick up for herself. She knows how to fight but she doesn't use it for fighting.


End file.
